You are My Prince
by Flaesy Kujyou
Summary: kisah Karin yang menginginkan seorang pangeran disampingnya, padahal ada seorang pangeran yang selalu bersamanya. tapi dia sama sekali tidak menganggap orang itu adalah pangeran melainkan sahabat. bagaimana kelanjutannya?, Nggak pinter buat summary nih. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Flaesy datang ^-^,

Kali ini Flaesy membawa sebuah Fic baru yang gaje abis tingkat akut dikuadratkan dikali 2 ditambah 5 #plak (All : Kelamaan WOI!), hehehe. baiklah Flaesy hanya bisa mengucapkan ini FIC GAJE ABIS, semoga para readers sekalian memaklumi dan terhibur dengan Fic ini.

okelah tanpa basa basi lagi ini dia You are My Prince ^-^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** You are My Prince © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** KazuRin

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ You are My Prince ~**

Impian seorang anak perempuan adalah bertemu dengan seorang Pangeran yang akan melindungi dan mencintainya. Semua anak perempuan pasti menginginkan itu, termasuk seorang perempuan bersurai brunnet dengan iris emerald yang kini baru saja melanjutkan sekolahnya ke menengah pertama. Namanya adalah Hanazono Karin. perempuan periang dan murah senyum, dia sangat menginginkan seorang pangeran tampan dan gagah datang padanya dan akan menjadi kekasihnya.

Dia memiliki sahabat laki-laki bersurai blonde dengan iris blue saffire. Kujyou Kazune, itulah nama sahabat Karin. Banyak perempuan mengidolakan dirinya, sampai-sampai mereka membuat sebuah Club fans untuk Kazune yang diberi nama Kazuners.

Karin tidak pernah menyadari ketampanan Kazune yang begitu jelas, dan Karin juga tak pernah menyadari jika Kazune sangat menyukainya. Sudah lama Kazune memendam perasaannya dan dia masih belum ingin mengatakannya, dia takut akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Karin yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat, tak lebih.

"Kazune-kun!"pekik Karin saat melihat Kazune hanya diam seperti tak mendengarkan ceritanya. "Apa kau tak mendengarkanku?"tanyanya sedikit kesal.

Kazune yang sedari tadi hanya diam langsung mendengus kesal karena dia selalu menjadi tempat sahabatnya curhat tentang laki-laki tampan yang dilihatnya dan Karin selalu memilih menceritakannya di kamar Kazune. "Ya, aku dengar"sahut Kazune kesal.

Karin pun tersenyum menanggapi sahutan Kazune. "Kau tahu? Dia itu sangat tampan, aku harap dialah yang akan menjadi pangeranku" Karin kembali menceritakan tentang laki-laki tampan yang dilihatnya tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi kesal diwajah Kazune.

'Dasar!'gerutu Kazune dalam hatinya. Dia sangat cemburu saat Karin terus menceritakan soal laki-laki lain padanya, bagaimana dia tidak cemburu ? Kazune sudah memendam perasaannya selama ini, tapi Karin sama sekali tidak peka.

Pada akhirnya Kazune menghela nafas berat sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya duduk, menuju pintu kamarnya. "Kau mau kemana Kazune-kun?! Aku belum selesai!,"tanya Karin dengan kesal karena Kazune sudah akan pergi sebelum ceritanya selesai.

"Lebih baik kau keluar saja, cari Kazusa atau Himeka sana!"usir Kazune yang sudah sangat kesal kali ini. Dia pun membukakan pintu kamarnya dan mulai mendorong Karin keluar dari kamarnya.

Karin hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, ini untuk pertama kalinya Kazune mengusirnya dan begitu kesal padanya. 'Apa aku salah bicara?'pikir Karin.

BRAK! Pintu kamar Kazune pun tertutup dengan sangat keras saat Karin sudah berada diluar kamar Kazune.

"Aku salah apa kali ini?"gumam Karin tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Kazune. Kazune memang dingin, tapi dia tak akan pernah mengusir dan sangat kesal pada Karin. "Mungkin dia lagi dapet(?),"gumam Karin lagi.

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI BODOH!"teriak Kazune dari balik pintu yang mendengar gumaman Karin yang aneh itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kazune-kun! Dan tak usah mengataiku BODOH!"jelas Karin dengan kesal karena dia dikatai bodoh oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja!"ucapnya lagi sambil melangkah pergi dengan kesal.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Kazune membuatnya sangat kesal, sangat-sangat kesal. Tapi Karin tak akan membenci Kazune, karena dia tahu Kazune tak bermaksud membuatnya kesal.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah menjalankan MOS yang sangat menyiksakan bagi para peserta MOS.

Karin tengah berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya yang sudah diberitahukan sebelumnya, dia masih memikirkan sikap Kazune. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap saat bertemu Kazune karena dia sekelas, dia tak mungkin bersikap sama seperti Kazune.

Karin terus berfikir saat perjalanannya menuju kelas, sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada seorang laki-laki bersurai gelap dengan iris onyx tengah berjalan didepannya. Karin pun menabraknya, "Maafkan aku,"ucap Karin merasa bersalah.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Tak masalah, jika seorang perempuan cantik yang menabrakku,"ucap laki-laki bersurai gelapitu.

Karin pun menatap laki-laki itu, 'KYAAAA.. dia tampan!'pekik Karin dalam hatinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kuga Jin, dan kau?"tanya Jin dengan sopan.

"A-aku.. Hanazono Karin,"

"Karin, ya. hmn ... nama yang bagus, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Karin,"ucap Jin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih terpesona.

Setelah Jin pergi, Karin pun mulai berlari ke kelasnya dengan kecepatan In Human. Satu orang yang ingin dia cari kali ini, Kazune. Entah kenapa, Karin langsung melupakan masalahnya bersama Kazune.

Kelas 1-2. Itulah kelas Karin dan Kazune, dan kini Karin sudah berada didepan kelas. memang masih sepi karena jam masuk sekolah masih 21 menit lagi. Tapi, Kazune memang selalu datang lebih pagi dari siapapun karena tak ingin para fansnya yang ikut masuk ke Sakura Gaoka mengerubuninya dan tak membiarkannya masuk ke kelas. dan benar saja, Kazune sudah berada didalam kelas sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Kazune-kun!"pekik Karin sambil berlari ke arah Kazune berada.

Kazune terkejut dengan pekikan Karin yang membahana dipagi hari yang cerah ini dan tentunya sunyi. "Kazune-kun ! Kazune-kun !"panggil Karin dengan gembiranya sambil loncat-loncat gaje didepan Kazune.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kazune.

"Tadi, tadi... aku, aku bertemu dengan laki-laki tampan.. yaampun dia tampan sekali Kazune-kun!"jelas Karin dengan senangnya.

Kazune kembali melirik kearah bukunya karena malas mendengarkan cerita Karin yang begitu-begitu saja. apakah dia masih belum mengerti dengan sikapnya yang kemarin? Karin memang sangat tidak peka, itulah yang ada dipikiran Kazune kali ini.

Karin pun menghentikan ceritanya saat menyadari Kazune tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali, "Kazune-kun! Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?!"tanya Karin dengan kesal.

"Aku dengar, aku dengar,"sahut Kazune tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Karin pun mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kau kenapa sih Kazune-kun?"tanya Karin dengan kesal.

Kazune pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Karin, kini tatapannya serius. "Kau—"ucapan Kazune terhenti karena Kazune berfikir jika dia mengatakannya sekarang, Karin akan menjauhinya dan tak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak apa"sahut Kazune dengan cepat.

Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Baiklah, oiya soal kemarin aku minta maaf Kazune-kun. Sepertinya aku mengucapkan hal yang membuatmu marah tanpa aku sadari,"ucap Karin dengan rasa menyesal.

'Ya, kau telah mengucapkan banyak hal yang membuatku marah!'gerutu Kazune dalam hatinya. "Tidak , seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Karena aku marah tanpa sebab,"jelas Kazune.

Karin pun tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Kazune, "Aku tahu Kazune-kun tak akan marah padaku dan kau tak bermaksud membuatku kesal,"ucap Karin. "Tapi, Kazune-kun. Apakah Jin-kun itu adalah pangeranku?"tanya Karin dengan watadosnya.

Kazune menghela nafas saat mendengar pertanyaan Karin. "Aku tidak tahu,"ucap Kazune. "Lebih baik kau duduk ditempatmu sana!,"jelas Kazune untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmn.. baiklah, aku duduk disini saja,"jelas Karin sambil menunjuk bangku yang berada didepan Kazune. Kazune hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk menanggapi itu.

Dan tak perlu lama, kelas pun mulai ramai karena para murid sudah mulai berdatangan dan mulai memilih tempat duduk.

Karin masih mengobrol dengan Kazune, lebih tepatnya dia bicara sendiri karena Kazune hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ano.. bolehkah aku duduk disini?"tanya seorang perempuan bersurai hijau tosca pada Karin.

Karin pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perempuan itu, "Tentu saja boleh,"sahutnya dengan ramah. "Namaku Hanazono Karin,"

"Aku Yii Miyon,"sahut perempuan itu yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya yang bernama Miyon.

"Dari keluarga Yii? Keluarga pemilik bakery itu?"tanya Karin bersemangat. Miyon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat menyukai roti-roti disana, tak ada yang bisa menandingi roti buatan bakery itu,"jelas Karin sambil mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Terimakasih, Tou-san memang selalu membuat roti dengan sepenuh hatinya,"sahut Miyon.

Karin pun mengangguk menanggapi sahutan Miyon dan mulai melirik Kazune, "Oiya, perkenalkan ini adalah sahabatku. Namanya Kujyou Kazune,"jelas Karin sambil menunjuk Kazune yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Oh, namaku Yii Miyon."ucap Miyon.

Kazune hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi Miyon. "Maaf ya Miyon-chan, Kazune-kun memang selalu begitu,"jelas Karin.

"Tak apa,"sahut Miyon.

Karin tersenyum menanggapi sahutan Miyon, hari pertama dia sudah bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dan mendapatkan teman baru yang baik.

'Apa yang akan kudapatkan setelah ini?'tanya Karin dalam hatinya. Dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini, apakah dia akan bertemu Jin lagi? Yang menurutnya adalah seorang pangeran?.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Karin :Flaesy! kenapa kau bikin Fic baru sih?! kau mau menelantarkan Fic Himitsu mu? *teriakpaketoa

Flaesy : Gomennasai Karin, chap 6 Himitsu masih proses. tapi Flaesy nggak janji akan cepet updatenya, karena masih buntu untuk itu Fic TAT

Karin : padahal aku lagi mesra-mesranya dengan Kazune *mataberbinar

Flaesy : sabar Karin, sabar *nepuk-nepukpundakKarin

Karin : Yasudahlah!, tapi kau harus janji chap 6 Himitsu harus romantis !

Flaesy : Haha, sebenarnya sih aku mau menyiksamu di chap itu *watados

Karin : APA?! *ngambilsabit

Flaesy : KYYYAAAA! sekian dulu ya. mohon Reviewnya jika ingin Fic ini berlanjut, Flaesy mohon, review ya *kabur

Karin : Flaesy ! jangan kabur kau! *ngejarFlaesy

.

.

Review or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Flaesy datang Minna~

Gomennasai karena Flaesy lama banget updatenya, karena ceritanya pendek, karena gaje banget, dan karena Kazune sangat OOC TT_TT

Langsung saja ini dia, You Are My Price chap 2... semoga menghibur para readers sekalian.. ^-^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** You are My Prince © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** KazuRin

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ You are My Prince ~**

Setelah kejadian menabrak kemarin dan ditambah dengan mimpinya yang sangat indah tadi malam, Karin menjadi sangat semangat ke sekolah. walaupun hanya mimpi tapi Karin sangat senang karena mimpinya adalah bertemu dengan seorang pangeran bersurai blonde, wajahnya memang tak terlalu jelas tapi Karin yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan bertemu dengan pangerannya itu.

Suasana sekolah masih sedikit sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sudah datang. beberapa siswa berjalan masuk sambil tertawa dan ada juga yang terlihat murung seperti belum mengerjakan tugas. Karin melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun sedang berjalan didepannya dengan santai, cool dan cuek.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kazune, idola sekolah mana yang cuek dengan sambutan para fansnya? Itu pasti Kazune. idola mana yang dikagumi murid perempuan Sakura Gaoka karena kepintarannya dan ketampanannya? Itu pasti Kazune. Idola sekolah mana yang takut dengan serangga? Itu pasti Kazune. Siapa lagi – (Kazune : Oi, Baka Flaesy! Lanjutkan ceritanya! *ngelempar Flaesy pake sandal tetangga*)

Karin langsung berlari untuk menghampiri Kazune yang ada jauh didepannnya dan memanggilnya, "Kazune-kun!"

Kazune pun menoleh karena merasa terpanggil. Masih dengan wajah datarnya yang tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan itu, Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya seperti bertanya 'Ada apa?'.

"Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja"ucap Karin yang mengerti maksud dari ekspresi Kazune.

Mereka berdua pun bersama-sama berjalan menuju kelas, Karin terus mengoceh tentang kegiatannya kemarin dan Kazune hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan gelengan saja. simple? tentu. sebelum sampai dikelas , tanpa sengaja Karin menabrak seseorang saat terlalu asyik menceritakan komik yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin pada Kazune.

"Go-gomennasai"ucap Karin merasa bersalah sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa, jika kau yang selalu menabrakku"ucap orang yang ditabrak Karin.

"Ah?"Karin mulai menatap orang yang ditabraknya. "Jin-kun?"ucap Karin tak percaya.

"Ya, aku Jin"ucap Jin sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Karin langsung blushing saat melihat senyum Jin. Kazune yang tadi mendengar nama 'Jin' langsung menatap sinis laki-laki yang ada didepannya itu.

Jin yang merasakan aura kesinisan Kazune pun menatap Kazune dalam diam seperti meneliti apakah Kazune baik atau tidak.

Karin yang melihat kedua laki-laki yang ada didekatnya hanya bertatapan dalam diam pun berdehmn. "Ehmn.. Jin-kun ini sahabatku namanya Kujyou Kazune dan Kazune-kun, dia adalah Kuga Jin"jelas Karin untuk memperkenalkan mereka masing-masing.

"Hn,"sahut Kazune masih dengan tatapan sinis.

Jin tidak menjawab, dia masih menatap Kazune dan sedetik kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Karin. "Sepulang sekolah ada waktu?"tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Ti-tidak ada"

"Kau mau membantuku membeli sesuatu?"tanya Jin.

Karin terkejut sekaligus senang. "Ba-baiklah"

Jin tersenyum dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kazune, "Kau juga boleh ikut"ucap Jin. Kazune hanya diam tak ingin menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku tunggu didepan sekolah. Bye"ucap Jin sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Kazune.

Sebelum Karin berkata apapun, Kazune langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. sedangkan Karin ? dia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti kesambet setan #ditendang.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat berlangsung, Karin langsung menarik Miyon ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menceritakan hal yang terjadi tadi pagi. Dengan hati yang tabah dan sabar, Miyon mengikuti Karin yang seenak jidatnya menarik Miyon yang tadinya ingin memakan roti yang sengaja dia bawa dari rumah.

Dengan seksama Miyon mendengarkan cerita Karin yang bisa dibilang tidak penting untuk beberapa orang. Karena Miyon adalah perempuan yang baik hati, dia pun dengan SUKARELA mendengarkan cerita Karin.

"Dan Jin-kun juga mengajak Kazune-kun"ucap Karin mengakhiri ceritanya yang dipanjang-panjangkan olehnya.

"Untuk apa Jin-san mengajak Kazune-san?" tanya Miyon sambil memberikan salah satu rotinya pada Karin, yang sengaja dia bawa.

Karin mengambil roti gratisannya. "Hmn.. entahlah,"ucapnya sebelum menggigit roti yang diberikan Miyon. 'Ternyata enak juga mempunyai teman yang memiliki usaha roti, setiap hari gratisan, hihihi'pikir Karin dengan nistanya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, jika Jin-san menyukaimu. Pasti dia tidak akan mengajak orang lain saat bersamamu"ucap Miyon.

Karin yang baru saja menghabiskan setengah rotinya pun menoleh. "Hmn.. entahlah, aku juta tidak tahu. Tapi dalam mimpiku tadi malam, pangeranku itu bersurai blonde"ucap Karin sambil menggigit kembali rotinya yang masih tinggal setengah.

Miyon tersedak, dengan cepat dia meminum air yang dia bawa. "uhuk.. uhuk.. kau percaya mimpi?"tanya Miyon tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? terkadang mimpi itu benar kan?"tanya Karin.

"Iya sih, tapi Jin-san kan bersurai gelap dan pangeran yang ada dimimpimu bersurai blonde"

"Apasalahnya jika aku mengakrabkan diriku dengan Jin-kun? Jika mimpiku salah, aku kan bisa dengan Jin-kun, hehehe"jelas Karin sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kau ini,"

Lain ditaman belakang, lain juga di kelas.

Dikelas, Kazune sedang berfikir atau lebih tepatnya tengah mengingat-ingat. Mengingat kejadian bertemu dengan Jin karena dia merasa sebelumnya sudah pernah bertemu dengan Jin tapi masalahnya dia tidak ingat.

"Aku yakin, aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Tapi dimana?"gumam Kazune sambil terus memutar otak untuk mengingat kejadian saat bertemu dengan Jin sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus ikut pergi bersama mereka agar aku bisa sedikit mengingat kapan dan dimana aku bertemu dengan Kuga"gumamnya lagi.

.

.

.

Kazune yang memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Karin dan Jin pun menyesali pilihannya karena Karin dan Jin seperti lupa akan keberadaan Kazune yang ada bersama mereka. Dan Kazune sama sekali tak mengingat apapun tentang Jin, apakah perkiraan bahwa dia pernah bertemu Jin sebelumnya adalah salah?.

Karin terus membantu Jin untuk memilih hadiah untuk seseorang dan tentunya perempuan. Kalau bukan perempuan, untuk apa meminta bantuan Karin untuk memilihkannya.

Selama itu pula Kazune hanya diam dan memperhatikan kegiatan Jin dan Karin untuk memilih hadiah. 'Aku pernah melihat Kuga , tapi aku lupa dimana!'ucap Kazune dalam benaknya.

Saat Jin sedang membayar hadiah yang dipilihkan Karin, Kazune mulai bertanya pada Karin. "Kau mengenalnya dari mana?"tanya Kazune seperti menyelidiki sebuah kasus.

Karin yang sedang melihat-lihat pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kazune, "Aku kan sudah bilang, saat itu aku tak sengaja menabraknya"

"hmn.. aku seperti pernah melihatnya"ucap Kazune lagi.

Karin menatap serius kearah Kazune, "Kapan? Dimana? Kau temannya? Kenapa tak mengatakannya?"

"Aku kan mengatakan 'seperti'! berarti aku tak ingat kapan dan dimana, bodoh!"celetuk Kazune.

Karin cemberut, ini untuk yang kedua kalinya Kazune mengatainya 'bodoh'. Sahabat macam apa yang akan mengatai sahabatnya 'bodoh'? pasti Karin akan menjawab 'sahabat macam Kazune-kun!'.

"Kazune-kun, bagaimana kalau kau membelikan Kazusa-chan hadiah? Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian ulang tahun"usul Karin.

Kazusa adalah kembaran Kazune, jadi setiap mereka ulang tahun. Mereka sama-sama membeli hadiah untuk kembaran mereka, seperti merayakan natal.

"Aku tidak membawa uang sepeserpun"ucap Kazune. Dia memang ingin membeli sesuatu untuk adik kembarnya itu, tapi dia sama sekali tak membawa uang. Mungkin besok atau 3 hari lagi dia akan membelikan hadiah, karena ulangtahunnya masih seminggu lagi. Jadi tak masalah kapan dia akan membelinya, tentunya sebelum ulang tahunnya.

Jin sudah kembali dari kasir dengan sebuah benda yang sudah dibungkus oleh kertas kado didalam sebuah kantung plastik ukuran sedang.

"Ayo, aku akan mentraktir kalian karena sudah mau membantuku"ucap Jin.

Karin baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi Kazune dengan cepat berbicara. "Aku tidak ikut, aku ada urusan dirumah"ucapnya dingin. walaupun dia masih ingin tahu siapa Jin sebenarnya, tetap saja rasa bosannya karena hanya menjadi patung berjalan yang selalu mengikuti Karin dan Jin mengalahkan keinginannya. 'aku yakin Karin akan ikut pulang bersamaku'pikir Kazune.

"Eh?"Karin bingung harus menerima ajakan Jin atau pulang bersama Kazune. Dan keputusannya adalah, "Kau duluan saja Kazune-kun, aku mau meminta upahku dulu"ucap Karin sambil nyengir. jawaban itu langsung menumbuhkan rasa iri yang sangat mendalam dihati Kazune. Kazune tahu, Karin bukan tipe perempuan yang meminta imbalan. jadi Kazune tahu maksud Karin adalah agar dia tetap bersama Jin.

Kazune hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar dan pergi meninggalkan Karin dengan rasa iri pada Jin. Dengan mudah Jin bisa meluluhkan hati Karin, atau mungkin karena hati Karin yang sangat mudah luluh pada seseorang?.

Apakah Karin melupakan perkataan Kazune semasa kecil? Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu? Saat Karin menangis dan menceritakan hal yang membuatnya menangis?.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Review :

**Yukari Hanashita** : udah lanjut Yukari... Review lagi ya ne! kamu harus review! hihihi XD

**Miku** : berbeda? sungguh? oh, terimakasih... ini udah lanjut, gomenne kalau nggak bisa kilat, review lagi ya ne~

**Ryuuka Mikan** : Yoroshiku ne, terimakasih sudah bilang ini fic keren dan Kazune memang sangat OOC, entah kenapa Flaesy suka buat Kazune jadi OOC -_-. mohon reviewnya lagi ne~

**Misami Ray** : hihihihi XD, ini udah next. gomenne membuat Ray-san menunggu lama, mohon review lagi ya,

**mo** : ini udah lanjut dan terimakasih sudah menunggu... mohon review~

**SinthiyaNI98** : Arigatou ne~, ini udah next. mohon reviewnya lagi..

**Yumi Azura** : hihihihi XD , arigatou Yumi-chan. ini udah next, gomenne kalau lama.. nanti ajarin Flaesy bahasa alien ya, soalnya nii-chan Flaesy juga pake, hehehe XD , review lagi ya ne~

**Sofia. siquelle** : hihihi XD , Flaesy dipanggil nona Kujyou *tersipu , gomenne kalau Flaesy lama banget updatenya (_ _) dan mohon review ya ne~

**Kujyou athena** : ini udah next.. maaf membuat Kujyou-san menunggu, review lagi ya ne

**dci** : iya Kazune memang kashian .. u.u , mohon review ya

**MimikoManaka** : Yoroshiku, Miko-chan. mohon reviewnya lagi ya

**Carol Hanazono** : Yoroshiku ne~, hihihi XD gomennasai Carol-san, Flaesy lama banget updatenya.. jadi membuat Carol-san penasaran berlama-lama, review lagi ye ne~

**elikavika** : Oke, ini udah lanjut dan gomenne kalau lama. mohon review ne~

**dhldr** : karin emang lemot banget kurang diinstall ulang *digebukinKarin . mohon review lagi ya ne~

* * *

Gomennasai minna ~, hanya segini saja yang bisa Flaesy buat. mohon maafkan Flaesy ya ne~

dan chap kedua ini sangat hancur kan? iya kan? iya kan? TT-TT

dan satu hal lagi, Flaesy mungkin akan lama updatenya. sama seperti di Fic yang satunya. Flaesy mungkin akan update 3 minggu lagi atau lebih kalau tidak ada halangan berupa tugas yang menumpuk dan ulangan yang menghantui mimpi Flaesy ,, hiiiii.. *takut

jadi mohon maklum ya ne~, Flaesy janji akan terus melanjutkan Fic Flaesy sampai selesai..

Okelah.. akhir kata.. Mohon Reviewnya ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Minna~

Flaesy datang kembali...

Gomennasai kalau Flaesy updatenya lama banget TAT .. Flaesy terjerat akan tugas-tugas yang mengerikan TTATT

Disini Kazune sangatlah OOC.. Gomennasai kalau chapter kali ini hancur abiiiiiisssss TTATT , Flaesy lagi pusing akan tugas , jadi buatnya apa adanya saja.. hehe XD. Gomennasai m(_ _)m

Okelah langsung saja, Chap 3 You are My Prince...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** You are My Prince © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** KazuRin

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ You are My Prince ~**

Sedari tadi Kazune hanya diam termangu dimeja belajarnya. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, ke masa kecilnya. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Karin. Karin yang menangis didekat taman.

**Flashback**

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."suara isakan anak perempuan menyadarkan Kazune dari lamunannya karena menunggu Kazusa yang sedang bermain dengan sepupunya, Himeka.

Kazune beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencari asal suara isakan itu. dan dia menemukan seorang anak perempuan bersurai brunnet seumuran dengannya sedang menangis sendirian.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?"tanya Kazune sedikit dingin.

Isakan anak perempuan itu pun mereda dan anak perempuan itu mulai mendongak untuk menatap Kazune yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. "Aku... hiks.. orangtuaku.. ti-tidak i-ingat ulang tahunku.. hiks.."ucapnya tersedat-sedat.

Wajah Kazune sedikit merona saat melihat wajah anak perempuan itu, 'Manis'gumam Kazune.

"Hiks.. mereka ha-hanya i-ingat be-bekerja saja.. hiks"ucap anak permepuan itu lagi dan itu langsung menyadarkan Kazune dari lamunannya. "Ta-tak ada yang me-menemaniku.. hiks"

Kazune berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak perempuan itu yang sedang berjongkok. Kazune mengusap kepala anak perempuan itu dengan lembut, "Mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu, jadi jangan menangis lagi"ucap Kazune dengan lembut sambil mengembangkan senyuman yang jarang dia perlihatkan.

Wajah anak perempuan itu langsung cerah saat mendengar perkataan Kazune, "Hontou?". Kazune mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kujyou Kazune"ucap Kazune sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Anak perempuan itu langsung menjabat tangan Kazune. "Karin. Hanazono Karin"

**Flashback off**

DRTTT ! DRRTTT! DRTTT! Ponsel Kazune yang berada disampingnya bergetar, membangunkan Kazune dari lamunannya di masa lalu.

Dengan malas Kazune mengambil ponselnya dan mengernyit saat melihat nomber tak dikenal sedang menelphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi.."ucap Kazune.

"**hmn.. ano, Ka-Kazune-kun . aku Miyon, Yii Miyon"**ucap orang disebrang yang tak lain adalah Miyon.

Kazune mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Ya, ada apa Yii-san? Dan dari mana kau tahu nombor ponselku?"

"**Tidak penting dari mana aku tahu nomber ponselmu. Aku.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"**ucap Miyon serius.

"Kenapa tidak disekolah saja?"

"**Tidak! Ja-jangan disekolah.. ak-aku, aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok di taman jam 11"**

"Ya terserahmu saja,"

"**Ba-baiklah, sampai jumpa besok"**ucap Miyon mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Kazune mengernyit lagi, 'Apa yang akan dikatakan Yii-san?'pikir Kazune bingung.

Baru saja Kazune akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi dia urungkan saat ponselnya kembali bergetar dan kali ini yang menelphone adalah Karin.

"Mos—"

"**Kyaaa! Kazune-kun!"**pekik Karin disebrang sana dan itu membuat Kazune menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kazune dingin.

"**Ehmn.. begini tadi .. tadi.. KYAAA!"**Karin kembali memekik dan itu membuat telinga Kazune berdengung.

"Bicara yang jelas!"teriak Kazune kesal.

"**Hmn.. aku akan cerita besok, sekaligus aku akan mentraktirmu"**ucap Karin di sebrang sana.

Baru saja Kazune akan meng'iya'kan tetapi dia urungkan karena dia sudah ada janji dengan Miyon yang terlebih dahulu menelphonenya. "Aku tidak bisa".

"**Heeeeee? Kenapa?"**

"Aku ada janji dengan Yii-san"

"**Ha? Sudah seberapa jauh hubungan kalian? Sampai tak memberitahukanku?"**ucap Karin polos.

"Jaga mulutmu itu Karin! Yii-san ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku"ucap Kazune dengan nada meredam amarah.

"**Oh.. hmn.. yasudahlah, terserah"**ucap Karin dan langsung memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

"Dasar tidak sopan"rutuk Kazune pada Karin yang seenaknya mematikan telphone. Tatapan Kazune langsung meredup saat mengingat suara Karin yang sangat senang, apakah tadi Karin ingin menceritakan kegiatannya tadi bersama Jin?.

.

.

.

Pukul 11.15

Kazune sudah berada ditaman, tetapi dia tidak melihat keberadaan Miyon. Apakah Miyon ada urusan lain?. Ini sudah lewat dari jam yang dijanjikan.

Kazune kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Miyon sedang berjalan ke tempatnya berada.

"Gomennasai Kazune-kun"ucap Miyon yang baru saja datang.

"Tak masalah, hal apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"tanya Kazune to the point.

Wajah Miyon tiba-tiba saja memerah, "Etto.."

"Apa?"

"Aku.. aku.. aku menyukai...

.

**-Rumah Karin-**

Karin terus menggenggam ponselnya, berharap Kazune menelphonenya dan mengatakan dia tidak jadi bertemu dengan Miyon.

Dengan gusar Karin terus mondar-mandir diruang tengah, menunggu setengah gelisah dan setengah cemburu?. Jangan-jangan Miyon selama ini menyukai Kazune dan sekarang dia ingin menyatakan cintanya?.

Pikiran-pikiran yang biasa dipikirkan seorang perempuan saat kekasihnya akan bertemu dengan perempuan lain terus datang ke pikiran Karin. "Aku kenapa sih?!"ucap Karin bingung.

"Kenapa? kenapa aku cemas sekali? Kenapa aku cemas jika Kazune-kun menjadi kekasih Miyon-chan?"tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganku? Bukankah aku menyukai Jin-kun?"tanya Karin lagi.

"Ada apa?.. hiks.. hiks.."Karin mulai terisak, tidak mengerti akan perasaan takut kehilangan yang ada dihatinya.

.

**-Taman-**

"Ba-bagaimana? Apakah kau mau?"tanya Miyon dengan wajah menunduk karena malu.

Kazune terdiam, mencerna kata-kata yang dikatakan Miyon tadi. "Hmn.. baiklah"ucap Kazune.

Dengan semangat Miyon mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah Kazune yang serius akan kata-katanya. Dan Miyon melihat keseriusan disana. "Arigatou ne!"pekik Miyon sambil memeluk Kazune.

"Ya, dan hentikan pekikkan seperti itu. kenapa perempuan senang sekali memekik?"gerutu Kazune.

"Baik!"ucap Miyon semangat.

.

.

.

Dengan malas Karin berjalan ke sekolah. Ekspresinya galau, seperti sudah ditinggalkan kekasihnya. Dia terus berjalan sampai Jin memanggil namanya. "Karin!"

Karin pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"tanya Karin.

Jin diam, dia menatap wajah Karin yang suntuk itu. "Kau kenapa? sepertinya memikirkan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan"ucap Jin seperti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Karin.

Karin cemberut. "Apakah semudah itu kau menebaknya?"tanya Karin sebal. Entah kenapa dia tidak bersikap manis seperti kemarin.

Jin tertawa. "tentu saja! apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"tanya Jin.

"Hmn.. itu." Karin sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya. "A-Apa kau pernah merasakan kehilangan? Padahal dia hanya pergi sehari dengan seseorang"tanya Karin ingin tahu.

Jin terdiam, sepertinya dia sedang berfikir. "Hmn.. tentu saja! dia adalah orang yang kusayang. jika dekat, sehari serasa sejam. Tetapi saat dia jauh, sehari serasa 1 tahun"ucap Jin seperti sudah berpengalaman.

"Yang .. kau sayangi? Apa maksudmu seperti saudara?"tanya Karin masih belum mengerti.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Karin langsung cemberut saat mendengar orang lain selain Kazune mengatainya bodoh. "Maksudku dari orang yang kusayangi adalah orang yang berarti dihatiku, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang kucintai"ucap Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau punya kekasih?"tanya Karin ingin tahu.

"Hmn.. bisa dibilang begitu,"ucap Jin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hee? Apa maksudmu?"Bukannya cemburu dan sakit hati karena Jin memiliki kekasih. Malahan Karin bersikap biasa seperti tak ada rasa suka lebih pada Jin.

"Yah, dia memiliki seorang kakak dan kakakknya itu overprotektif padanya, setiap kali bertemu laki-laki."ucap Jin dengan wajah murung.

"Lalu? Lalu?"Karin menjadi penasaran akan kisah Jin dan kekasihnya.

"Yah, aku dan dia punya rencana untuk membuat kakaknya memiliki kekasih agar kakaknya itu akan terfokus dengan kekasihnya"

"Lalu? Lalu? Lalu?"tanya Karin antusias.

"Awalnya kami ragu karena kakaknya sangatlah tertutup. Tetapi suatu hari kekasihku menemukan kakaknya sedang bergumam, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan kesal. Dan akhirnya kekasihku tahu siapa yang disukai kakaknya."ucap Jin panjang lebar.

"Berarti tinggal memberitahukan perempuan yang disukai kakaknya kan?"tanya Karin.

"Mungkin mengatakan bisa, tetapi perempuan yang disukai kakaknya adalah sahabat kakaknya sedari kecil. Aku dan dia takut jika sahabatnya tiba-tiba akan menjauhi kakaknya karena mengetahui perasaan kakaknya"ucap Jin panjang lebar lagi.

"Ternyata berat juga ya kasusmu itu"ucap Karin layaknya seorang detektif.

"Tinggal menyadarkan perasaan sahabat kakaknya saja sih sebenarnya. Yasudahlah, kulihat kau sudah tidak murung lagi. Berarti tugasku selesai"ucap Jin.

"Hihihi.. Arigatou ne, aku suka mendengar kisahmu itu. andai aku menjadi salah satu pemerannya. Yasudahlah, bye"ucap Karin sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya.

Jin menatap punggung Karin dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan, sampai punggung Karin tak dapat dilihat lagi olehnya.

Dan tak jauh dari tempat Jin berada, Kazune tengah menatap marah kepada Jin.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Karin-chan"sapa Miyon dengan senyum bahagia di pagi hari ini.

Hati Karin sedikit sakit karena mengingat pikirannya yang memikirkan kalau Miyon sudah menjadi kekasih Kazune. "O-ohayou Miyon-chan"sapa Karin sedikit kaku.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Miyon khawatir.

"Aku? aku tak apa, hehe"sahut Karin masih sedikit kaku.

"Yasudahlah kalau kau tak mau cerita padaku"ucap Miyon lagi. Baru saja Miyon akan duduk, tapi pandangannya teralihkan ke arah Kazune yang baru saja datang. "Ohayou Kazune-kun"sapa Miyon.

Kazune menatap Miyon. "Ohayou, Miyon"sahut Kazune.

Nyut! Hati Karin terasa sakit saat Kazune menyapa balik Miyon. 'Se-sejak kapan Kazune-kun terbiasa me-memanggil Miyon-chan dengan nama kecilnya?'pikir Karin.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balasan Review :

Rika'i : Hehehe XD , Gomennasai kalau chap kemarin hancur dan mungkin yang ini makin hancur ... mohon reviewnya lagi ya ne~

dci : hmn... kasih tau nggak ya? hmn.. ikutin aja deh, hehehe XD . mohon reviewnya ne

Yukari Hanashita : no coment -_-' . review ne

Yumi Azura : Iya tuh.. si Kazune kasihan banget, Karin jahat nelantarin Kazune begitu aja -_- (Karin : Kan Flaesy yang buat skenario!) , hehehe XD . mohon reviewnya lagi ne

sofia. siquelle : Arigatou sudah mereview ne dan mohon review lagi ya~

* * *

Okelah, hanya segini saja untuk chap kali ini.

Gomennasai kalo chap ini hancccuuurr banget -_-

Dan mungkin Flaesy lagi lagi akan lama updatenya. jadi mohon maaf, kalo nggak bisa update kilat ne~

oke, Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^-^ dan mohon reviewnya ya, semakin banyak review yang datang. semakin semangat Flaesy buatnya ^-^


End file.
